


lightning in your veins, thunder in your heart

by reas_of_sunshine



Series: the taste of your lips is my idea of luxury // kiss prompts [3]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Cute, Dorks in Love, Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Late at Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 11:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13433364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reas_of_sunshine/pseuds/reas_of_sunshine
Summary: It’s neither of their actual first kisses. But it’s their first kiss with each other, and that was what mattered.





	lightning in your veins, thunder in your heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [selenicsoulmates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenicsoulmates/gifts).



> *does the splits* hap birth mags ily homie here's some dorks smooching
> 
> continuing my prompt series w this: "first kiss"

It’s neither of their actual first kisses. But it’s their first kiss with each other, and _ that _ was what mattered. 

Marco swore he saw fireworks behind his eyes— or maybe stars. That would be far more appropriate, after all. He’s kissing Star. Star Butterfly, his best friend, the most amazing, crazy, wonderful girl he’s ever met in any multiverse imaginable.

Star seemed to be a little too eager, a little too bouncy, but undoubtedly her. Her hands were everywhere all at once; his hair, his hoodie, his neck, she can’t stand still, she’s too giddy and too excited and on such a lovely, wonderful high.

They pushed back and forth against each other for what seemed like forever until they pull away breathless, foreheads pressed together.

“I’m glad that’s all over,” Star huffed— and for a moment, Marco’s perplexed expression confused her. 

Then it hit her.

“Oh! No, no, no, the stuff! The stuff with Eclipsa and fighting a-and monsters and,” Her words were caught in her throat and she breathed deep. “That stuff. I’m glad that’s over, not, um,” She still had her hands tangled up in his hair, they were still so close there was barely any room to think or breathe, there was zero personal space…

...it was lovely and soft and mixed up and so undeniably perfect for them.

One could even say it was their reward after all they had been through.

“So, um, did you like it?” Marco asked, his voice practically trembling with every word he spoke.

Star looked at him, her baby blue eyes practically sparkling in the moonlight. “All that stuff?” she said, wrinkling her nose in confusion.

“No!” he blurted out. “Ugh— no, no, not that. The, um, the,” He trailed off. “You know!”

He can’t say it because he can’t believe it was real.

He kissed her.

Marco Diaz kissed his beautiful, brave, strong and amazing best friend ( _ more than just a best friend, you idiot _ , some voice in the back of his head told him) Star Butterfly.

“Oh,” Star murmured. “ _ That _ .”

“Yeah,” Marco nervously chuckled out. “That.”

His hands are starting to get sweaty — isn’t that supposed to happen before he kissed the girl, he’s not sure of anything anymore, Star has flipped his world upside down since day one and he would never have it any other way— and  **_oh_ ** . She tugged on the collar of his hoodie again, pulling him close enough that he had no choice but to look at her.

Star’s grin was gentle and sweet, and the hearts on her cheeks began to glow a soft flourescent pink.

“Marco,” She whispered his name softly, almost like a prayer, before bursting into a barrel of giggles. “I really, really liked it.”

“Y-you did?” he choked out. 

Good.

Good, he did good, he did just fine, he wasn’t messing up the best thing in his life. He had her back and he wasn’t going to let go.

“Uh, duh,” Star replied, still laughing sweetly in between every word said. “In fact,”

She was practically trilling her words now. Marco could have fainted and fallen off the roof and would have died happily, for he was hopelessly in love.

“I wanna see how it stacks up compared to our second kiss. And maybe third and fourth kiss too,”

“You— okay,” Marco stammered out. “You want to,” He nodded. “Okay.”

On the roof of Butterfly Castle’s tallest tower, there was a bright pink glow akin to a lighthouse on the shore, plenty of soft laughter and gentle sighs getting lost in the breeze of the spring evening and enough warmth and love to melt away whatever worries were left in the minds of the two young loves.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was made possible by commenters like you!
> 
> ~reagan


End file.
